


Faerie rings

by RahDamon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dragon Shiro, Fairies, Gen, Hunk Lance and Pidge are mentioned, M/M, Tail Sex, Well - Freeform, Well 2nd chapter gives us a lot more Lance, drabble thing, hold on 4th chapter is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: Keith's blessed for having such good friends. Friends that stay with him while he's off hunting fantasy creatures, insisting he doesn't go out alone. Which makes him feel rather guilty. Because, as he slips on his boots silently and clips the salt shaker onto his belt, Keith's about to go out alone. On a fairy hunt.





	1. Stupid ass decisions that don't seem like stupid ass decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaSolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSolaris/gifts).



Keith's eyes snap open as his phone vibrates against his hips, his silent alarm waking him at exactly 4 am. His gaze sweeps over the dingy hotel room he and his friends had been barely able to afford and he smiles.

 

Lance is stretched all over the bed, gangly limbs flying everywhere, while Pidge curls up on his chest like a kitten seeking warmth. Hunk snores, his head resting against one of Lance’s hands, as he sits on the ground, sleeping.

 

They let Keith have the second bed, all knowing that sometimes his insomnia caused him to move around for hours until he could find sleep. 

 

Keith's blessed for having such good friends. Friends that stay with him while he's off hunting fantasy creatures, insisting he doesn't go out alone. Which makes him feel rather guilty. Because, as he slips on his boots silently and clips the salt shaker onto his belt, Keith's about to go out alone. On a fairy hunt.

 

When he proposed hunting fairies, he had expected Pidge to be as excited as he was, Lance to groan but eventually get into the spirit of things and Hunk to refuse until he was won over by all of his friends going.

 

What he got was Pidge paling and trying to discourage him and the other two being keen on meeting Brownies. They had tried to argue all three of them out of going until giving up and demanding that no one goes hunting fairies alone.

 

So they all have been hunting fairies the last few days discovering a grand deal of nothing ( something Pidge seemed to be happy about). 

 

Until yesterday when Keith found a site that was perfectly circular within a more or less wild forest. He doesn't know why he didn't alert Pidge, Lance and Hunk or decided to check it out alone at night. But his instincts told him to and Keith generally listens to his instincts.

 

Scrabbling a note for his friends and grabbing two flashlights, he steps out of the room, nodding to the night staff as he leaves the hotel. 

 

With determination - the sort Lance likes to mock ‘ pig-gishly endearing - Keith makes his way into the forest, night letting it appear even more mystical and nightmarish than it does in daylight. What freaks Keith out the most, though, are the many sounds he can hear.

 

Bird calls, probably owls, leaves rustling, paws treading on forest floor and bark, claws scratching on stones and trees, foxes keening, wolves and wind howling - they are all so loud to Keith. However, his heartbeat still drowns them all out as adrenaline set it on overdrive.

 

It's 4:40 am when Keith arrives at the site, panting and half-amazed he could find the way here in darkness. He gasps as he looks into the ring, purple flowers gleaming and glowing and emitting lilac smoke.

 

Keith's about to enter it when a voice rings out.

 

“ I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

 

Whirling around Keith is almost face to face with a man leaning against a white tree. And gasps again.

 

That man is gorgeous - ripped, muscles in all the right places, a strong, square jaw with an easy smile on thin lips ( well, thank all, he couldnt be perfect all around) and silver shining eyes.

 

Keith is immediately suspicious.

 

“Why not?”, he asks tilting his head and trying to dispel the sudden tingling in his fingers.

 

“Well,” the man begins, his smile growing wilder and a strange black and silver hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “You'll never get back. You could follow me _ , _ instead.”

 

“Would that be so much better?”

 

“ I might give you back,” the man laughs, eyes flashing gold for the fraction of a second. “By the way, I'm Shiro. There's a MacD in the city with coffee to die for. My treat, come on.”

 

Shiro turns around and Keith- Keith follows. 


	2. I should have let Pidge destroy me; my death would have been faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance successfully gets Keith a second date. And dooms him in the same breath.

“Pics or it didn't happen,” Lance croons directly into Keith's ears, wrapped around him like a soul snatcher. Keith still tries shaking him off when Lance pulls out his ace card. “Or, you know, I could tell Pidge that you snuck back into our room just after dawn. Meaning, you were out alone. At night. When she -"

 

“Oh my God, fine.” It just had to be Lance catching him while Keith was sneaking back into their room.

 

One thing about Keith is that he’s a great liar when he has time to prepare a lie or at least the time to come up with a course of action. However, when put on the spot, Keith's lies are weak at best and ludicrous at worst and, usually, he blurts out the truth instead.

 

So when he tiptoed in earlier, only to find Lance standing in the middle of their cramped room with his hands on his hips like Lance’s mama and a stare screaming ‘Spill it’, Keith burst out that he had been on a date and hadn't wanted to be embarrassed by his friends.

 

Since then Lance has been bothering, needling Keith about who would take his tragically mullet-capped head out on a date and where he had met the guy even.

 

Keith's answers were “Fuck off, a gorgeous,  _ gorgeous  _ man" and “Earlier when we all split up and were running around on our own.”

 

Both statements are technically true. Shiro  _ is  _ the most handsome being Keith has ever encountered, even though Keith is about 98% certain Shiro is Fae or another mythical creature. And Keith had been split up and running around on his own when he was looking for the fairy ring at 4 am.

 

But Lance snorted, shook his head and kept asking the same question again until he switched tracks and started asking for pictures. Keith hoped that if he said he didn't take any, that it would have been the end of it.

 

Lance had laughed.  “Mr. I have two cameras and 13 back up cameras with me to be able to catch any flimsy sight of a cryptid and if I have to make a thousand pics?  Not taking pictures? Buddy, you're slaying me.”

 

Firstly,   _ rude. _ Secondly, true, dammit. Keith keeps a strict regime of photos to document his days. The documentation of his life serves two purposes: in case, a cryptic or the government try to erase his memories, and so there's proof that at one point Keith existed.

 

In short, yes, he actually has three pictures - one in which Shiro was alone sipping his paper cup and wooden spoon-thing, one in which they were leaning on each other in typical selfie fashion and one that had been seconds after but Shiro had grabbed his jaw and kissed him. Which meant that his camera had immortalized - hah - their kiss and since that was the last pic they had taken, it’s the first one that will appear when swiping open his gallery.

 

Keith doesn’t even want to imagine the amount of teasing and mocking Lance would dish out upon seeing that. With the way Lance could run his mouth, Keith would be hearing about his apparent exhibitionism for years. Well, if he survives that long.

 

But even that teasing is better than getting on Pidge’s bad side. And with Lance being a dirty, little snitch …

 

“Here,” Keith says, thrusting his phone under Lance’s nose.

 

As Lance takes it with deft fingers, Keith grimaces. He knows the moment Lance opens his gallery by the shit-eating grin spreading on that stupid face. He also can tell the exact moment Lance realizes that Shiro is _ HOT _ by the way Lance’s jaw  _ literally _ falls to the floor, his pupils blow open wide and a soft-punched ‘oh’ tumbles from full lips.

 

“He’s something, isn’t he?”

 

“Hell yes. Totally get why you ditched us for the night to meet with him. How does he feel inside?”

 

The smugness Keith felt for Lance’s gobsmackedness flies away and he splutters a quick “Wha- we went on a coffee and sugar date, not a hookup.”

 

“Seriously?! If I had such a godly specimen on my hand, I’d have climbed him like a tree. Immediately.”

 

“Lance, not everyone can be as loose as you are.”

 

Lance turns to Keith, deadpan look in his eyes, drawling. “Keith, last semester you fucked the teacher’s aide. Got fucked by Rolo - what the hell, he was my fun lay at the time - and then quenched your utter  _ thirst _ by consuming your entire male photography class. At once. You have no right talking about being loose.”

 

Flushing, Keith mutters a “Shut up.” It’s not like he can tell Lance about his suspicions regarding what Shiro is. Lance is a non-believer and only on this hunt to support him. “Also, you know, after that I decided to turn over a new lead. You know, I did. We decided both to stop this, we-”

 

“Yeah,” Lance hums, voice suddenly soft and knocking his knuckles gently against Keith’s cheeks. “Wanna kick off your monogamous dating life with this hunk?”

 

“Don’t call anyone a hunk but Hunk,” - Lance laughs, throwing his head back -” but I’m not sure. If I wanna start with him.”

 

“Why? He’s hot and obvious into you. No one kisses someone like that without interest. And be it only for a tumble in the sheets.” At Keith’s glare, Lance quickly adds, “Ah, but that’d be bad, wouldn’t it? Besides you can’t contact him, probs.”

 

Stealing his phone back, Keith clicks his contact list and shows Lance Shiro’s contact. 

 

“You even have his number!” Then a mischievous smirk slips onto Lance’s face. “Call him now and take him out for a date. This evening.” 

 

“Wha- No!”

 

“Do it or face Pidge’s wrath!”

 

Keith hisses, a sharp sound snapping through the air. “You won’t be able to blackmail me with this forever.”

 

Lance nods, his eyes half-lidded and satisfied as his lips curl. “Not forever, no. But for now? I’ve got _ all _ the power.” And before Keith can stop him, Lance grabs his phone and starts typing. He continues typing while Keith chases him around the room, expertly dodging furniture and the clothes lying around.

 

When his own dirty shirt causes Lance to slip, Keith snickers and gets his phone back. However, Lance keeps grinning and mouths a “You’re welcome” to him. 

 

With a feeling of dread, he glances down at his phone screen. There is a chat window open, the words “Hey, wanna grab a bite to eat this evening? My treat. this time!” clearly in the bubble that proclaims him being the sender of the text. 

 

Shiro has answered as well. “How forward. You know what you’re getting into, I suppose, because I definitely want to.”

 

Oh no. Keith is doomed.


	3. I wonder if I'll ever get to say 'I told you so'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wants to test hypotheses but everything goes wrong from the start - especially the meal. The question of what's eaten is more complex than he thought.

“Just know, when I don’t come back it’s your fault.”

  


Lance snorts, holding a hand in front of his mouth before breaking out in laughter. “I expect a ‘Thank you, Lance, you’re responsible for the best sex in my life’ present.”

  


Keith glares at him, his hands shaking inside his jacket. He can’t decide whether to be excited about his coming date or not. On one hand, Lance is right; this has the potential for getting laid with the hottest man he has ever met in his life. On the other hand, this could be the last sex he ever got cause Shiro would devour him completely, even cracking open his bones to get at his marrow.

  


While Keith lays the blame fully on Lance’s feet, it’s not like he couldn’t have told Shiro that one of his friends had been joking around and blow the whole thing off. Keith didn’t have to specify their meeting place – the McDonald’s they had early breakfast at – or the time – 8pm – but he had. And Shiro had answered with ‘Fine’ and ‘Good’ and ‘I’m looking forward to eating with you.’

  


“Hey Mullet, are you hoping to stand here and get magically transported to your dating place? And you didn’t tell me where.”

  


“It could happen. I don’t want you crashing my date.”

  


“I could follow you?”

  


“And who distracts Pidge then?”

  


Sighing Lance rolls his head and pouts at him, as though Keith would be affected by his love-me-I’m-cute-look. Keith just shakes his head and glares until Lance sighs again and nods.

  


“Go then, Keith, and spread your loins.”

  


“That’s not how the phrase goes,” Keith says dryly, poking fun at Lance’s habit of using words or phrases in a wrong way. Lance hushes him, waving.

  


With a heaving sigh, Keith leaves. He remembers the way to the fast food restaurant – surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, since this town is tiny. On the way he tries to calm himself down.

  


It’s a date. He won’t get eaten. He’ll spend a nice evening talking about inconsequential and shallow stuff and then go back to the hotel. Shiro is perfectly human.

  


_Yeah, right_. And the government doesn’t sweep about a thousand things under the carpet.

  


His phone pings. Startled, he looks to his pocket, takes his phone out and flips open the screen. Keith’s heart speeds up with adrenaline as he notices that it’s from Shiro.

  


‘I’m waiting. Are you taking long to get here?’

  


‘Maybe I decided to ditch you?’ Keith isn’t sure why he just wrote that – maybe he likes playing with fire.

  


‘That would not be a good idea. For you.’

  


And if that message doesn’t make his breath hitch and excitement shoot through his veins like the best drug that had ever existed. This really shouldn’t be exciting as Shiro doesn’t even try to hide by cladding his threats in polite and subtle words. It’s as though he’s very certain that Keith won’t go to the police – or what passes as police in this town. As though Shiro is very certain that Keith is under his spell.

  


If Keith is honest, that might not be that far from the truth.

  


‘Funny. Five minutes, tops.’

  


‘I wasn’t trying to be funny. See you there.’

  


Keith wouldn’t admit but he’s walking faster now. In no time at all he sees the McDonald they ate at in the morning. Shiro is leaning against a lamp post in front of it, smiling down at his phone, eyes crinkled up. He looks just as good – to eat or otherwise – as he did earlier that day.

  


Then Shiro’s head snaps up and Keith’s captivated. Golden eyes pulse before tapering off into muted silver and Keith can breathe again. His feet move forward without his say-so.

  


“Hello, Keith. What a surprise. I thought you were ditching me.”

  


“You’re not funny,” Keith manages to murmur, sliding next to Shiro. “I told you I’d be here in less than five minutes.”

  


Shiro hums, checking him out from top to bottom. “Did you dress up for me?”

  


“Should I have?” Keith ticks his eyebrows. He didn’t dress up for Shiro – Lance had dressed him.

  


“No.” Shiro laughs throwing his head back. “I like your bluntness and forwardness. You don’t try to be someone you’re not.”

  


“You don’t even _know_ me.”

  


“Don’t I?” Smiling, Shiro pushes himself from the lamp post and looks down at him. “So what are you treating me to? Fast Food first?”

  


“Do you really think I am that cheap?” Keith totally is _that_ cheap. But he has a plan and hypotheses to test, so he’s willing to spring for something more. “I found an Italian place through Google. They boast fantastic menus and authentic Italian atmosphere.”

  


“Oh? You should have told me. I’d have dressed fancier.”

  


Keith snorts, gesturing to his own attire – a black T-Shirt, a crimson leather jacket and dark jeans with ripped up patches here and there. Shiro seems to get what Keith means because he chuckles.

  


“Then lead the way. We’ll need the energy later.”

  


“Could you stop the vague as shit comments? Just tell me what you have planned. I need to know if I’ll need a coffin or a condom.”

  


“Well, all I can say is that it’s uncomfortable fucking in a coffin.”

  


That isn’t an answer Keith expected. So forgive him for choking and tripping over nothing. He would have landed flat on his face, if Shiro hadn’t stepped forward, wrapped an arm around Keith and pulled him towards his chest.

  


“Careful,” he says, amusement dancing in his voice.

  


“You can’t just suggest that you fucked in a coffin and expect me not to be surprised.”

  


“You asked,” Shiro grins and keeps walking on, carrying Keith with one arm the whole time. “Also, is this the one you meant?”

  


Looking up Keith spots the sign saying _Mucchio d’oro_. So yes, Shiro led them exactly to where Keith wanted to go. He nods and shrugs out of Shiro’s hold.

  


Stepping into the restaurant, a waiter immediately walks up to him with a dull smile and asks him if he has a reservation. Well, damn. Keith knows he has forgotten something. Now he has to go out and tell Shiro that -

  


“I know Allura. Tell her that Shirogane would like a table for two.”

  


Keith flinches and his back hits Shiro’s chest. The waiter’s eyes widen and he stutters out a quiet ‘Wait, please’.

  


“...Allura?”

  


“She’s an old friend and the owner of this place. Even if this place were full, she’d give us a table.”

  


If this place is owned by a friend of Shiro’s, the objectivity of his experiment goes right out of the window. Keith scowls and his scowl just gets worse as the waiter comes back, face ashen, and shows them to a private table with exquisite decoration. It’s so beautiful that Keith can feel the itch in his fingers to whip out his camera and shoot some photos.

  


The waiter promptly informs them that their meal is on the house, gives them their menus and hurries off before they have even sat down.

  


“That isn’t rude, at all.”

  


Shiro chortles and pulls out Keith’s chair for him. “Allura must have put the fear of God into that poor boy.”

  


Keith looks up sharply. The waiter is 30 years old, minimum, if Keith had to guess. If Shiro calls him ‘boy’ that must mean he’s much older. Maybe the restaurant won’t be a waste of time.

  


“I recommend the Spaghetti Bolognese. Whatever you do, stay away from the Lasagne.” Shiro is both smiling and shuddering while saying that and Keith’s curiosity awakens.

  


“Will you still be interested in me if I eat that Lasagne?”

  


Tilting his head, Shiro shows something else but a smile on his face – a full-blown grimace. “Yes, but I fear our date’s over fast then. Because you’ll need the hospital.”

  


“Really?”

  


“Yes, now order anything except the Lasagne.”

  


And Keith doesn’t look at the options as the waiter comes around again ordering a pizza to Shiro’s pasta. The food is quickly brought to their table, smelling exceptionally good, and Keith immediately dives in.

  


When Shiro chuckles, Keith glances up, eyes wandering to Shiro’s hands. Thick, not long but also not stubby fingers wrap around a fork and a spoon. The cutlery is made out of silver or steel. Clicking his tongue, Keith’s disappointed. He knows Shiro can’t be human but the probability that he’s Fae is sinking. Or maybe Shiro has an out of his world pain tolerance and can stand touching metals other Fae can’t?

  


“Are my fingers that interesting? Usually, people stare at my scar, my hair or my chest. Not my fingers.”

  


“You’re not Fae, are you?” Hissing in a breath, Keith flinches back. He hadn’t meant to ask that.

  


“No, no, I’m not.” Shiro is smiling again, swirling the pasta around his fork and raising it to his mouth. Lips open and a tongue tangles around the noodles sinfu- Keith shakes his head.

  


“What are you then? If you’re not Fae, ...”

  


“That so important?“

  


“Kinda. I like living.“

  


Smacking his lips Shiro laughs putting his fork and spoon down onto the empty plate. “I won‘t kill you.“

  


“You‘ve said you might not give me back.“

  


“I can keep you and not kill you.” Shiro nods towards Keith’s plate. “Was the food good?”

  


Surprised Keith notices that he’s finished with eating and that it has been delicious. “... yeah. It’s not some kind of faerie food, is it?”

  


“If you weren’t Shiro’s, I’d teach you a lesson about insulting my food by calling it faerie food.”

  


Keith almost shrieks, his fingers gripping the table edge with whitened knuckles. A woman stands at their table, smirking with white hair falling down her back in soft waves.

  


She giggles at his reaction before catching his jaw with her fingers and lifting it up. “Oh my, you’re a pretty one. If Shiro begins to bore you,...”

  


Her hand is slapped away and for a second time this evening Keith sees another expression than a smile on Shiro’s face. His lips are pulled up in a snarl, teeth sharp and shining.

  


“Allura, you’re my friend but…”

  
“Friend and fellow co-owner of this restaurant, you mean.”

  


Shiro snarls but she keeps grinning. They stare at each other, expressions twitching and Keith gets the feeling that they somehow communicate without words. Verbal ones, anyway.

  


“... that’s it. Keith, you mind getting out of here?” Under his breath, Shiro adds something probably not meant for Keith’s ears. “... before Allura steals you away.”

  


Allura’s tinkling laugh follows them as they stand up and leave the restaurant. However, Keith barely pays attention to it, more interested in the hand holding his in a tight grip and tugging him along.

  


It’s weirdly warm, Shiro’s hand, that is, even for Keith whose body temperature runs exceptionally high. Another thing that strikes Keith is how big Shiro’s hands are in comparison to his own. Or really, Shiro himself is big in comparison to Keith, in muscle mass, height, _size_.

  


If Shiro wants to, he can easily overpower Keith without any supernatural advantages. Yet if super strength is part of whatever Shiro is, no matter what form, is that statement true?

  


Keith ponders and realizes too late that he let Shiro lead him to wherever he wanted. He only realizes he’s in a pickle when the elevator doors close behind him and Shiro pulls him close to his chest.

  


“Where -”

  


“You were that out of it?” Shiro says, a chuckle practically skipping in his voice. Keith shudders. Besides the chuckle, there’s something else in that voice, something dark. Something dark, that is reflected in golden, almost amber eyes as well. “We’re nearly home.”

  


“This is our first date.”

  


“Second.” Shiro purrs, leaning down to breathe against Keith’s ear. He scrapes along it, both a threat and a promise of something _more_.

  


Pausing to take a deep, shaky breath Keith lets out a brittle snort. “Fine, second. Tho, who’s the cheap one now? Anyway, who says I put out on the first date?”

  


Instead of answering, Shiro licks the top of Keith’s ear, tracing the delicate bone structures with the tip of the tongue, and wanders down to latch onto Keith’s throat, sucking and nipping. And Keith, despite his words, arches into him, pressing himself closer, chasing the pleasure his nerves are sure Shiro promises him.

  


The shrill ding of the elevator startles Keith so much that he almost jumps two meters into the air. Shiro’s actions have made him forget his surroundings and the fact that Keith isn’t even _aware_ of where he is.

  


“Looks like we’re there. Out, out with you.” His voice is rough now, like scales grinding against withered stone.

  


Shiro pushes him and Keith stumbles. Before he can fall down or complain, Shiro sweeps him up, literally carrying him while walking forwards. Shiro also never ceases the ministrations on Keith’s neck, adding teeth and scraping along the skin.

  


And Keith can do nothing but cling tightly to Shiro, gasping and moaning and trembling, almost forgetting his own name. Before he knows it, he’s thrown onto a bed, yelping as he bounces on a mattress.

  


Then Shiro is hovering over him, a wall of gleaming eyes and corded muscles, grinning down at him with a predatory hunger in the curve of his lips. Now, he doesn’t seem human at all and it’s inexplicable how Keith could have ever thought him human for even the fraction of a second.

  


“Let the feast begin.”

  


Keith has never been more certain that the words he spoke to Lance before going on this date are the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... I don't know what happened. This was supposed to be a drabble. The 1st chapter being roughly 600 words. Then a 2nd chapter comes along with about 1200 words. And this 3rd one is just shy of 2300 words.
> 
> ;v; I don't think I will write more than one or two more chapters for this because, Jesus.


	4. I played with fire and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I ... could say a lot here why I haven't been updating and to be honest I'm not satisfied at all with this end but I also cannot have this incomplete anymore. So I hope you enjoy this.

Keith trembles, gasping for breath as his hands twist into the sheets below him. His head shakes from one side to the other as Shiro kisses up his chest, occasionally biting him with sharp teeth and drawing blood.  Keith whimpers every time as Shiro follows the bite with slowly sucking on and then licking the wound until it stops bleeding.

 

By now, Keith's whole chest is nothing but a graveyard of bite marks. And Keith is nothing but a weak, shivering mess, his voice hoarse from begging for more, for fingers or tongue or cock, just something other than kisses and bites.

 

But Shiro just chuckles and blows on his skin, dragging his tongue down even lighter afterward. "Patience," he keeps repeating, smirking, painting into Keith's nerves. 

 

Quite frankly, Keith is done with patience. However, when he tried turning the wheels. Shiro had flipped him onto his back without problems, pressing Keith down with the entirety of his body, tensed muscles and hard ones lining up with Keith's less impressive muscles and one just as hard muscle.

 

"Big, big talking about feasting on me." As far as taunts go, Keith's very well aware that it's a weak one. Yet, pride is a wonderfully devious motivator. "You aren't delivering."

 

His gamble doesn't pay off. Shiro doesn't react beyond slithering up and attacking his collarbones with bites that are just a smidge harder. Shiro's hands join in on his assault on Keith, tracing the ridges of Keith's abdomen and teasing Keith's nipple.

 

A shriek rips itself out Keith's throat as Shiro bites into his neck, hard, twists his nipple to the point of pain, and finally grabs a hold of his dick, all at the same time. Pain and pleasure bleed into ecstasy, which keeps mounting and mounting as Shiro goes from not enough contact to too much.

 

Just as Keith is about to peak, about to fall over the edge, his thighs tensing and keen building in his throat, Shiro stops and just holds on.

 

“Come...on,” Keith, to his shame, whines but he’s done. He wants the fire in his guts to burst, wants the firework to go off before it cools down.

 

“I’m enjoying myself,” Shiro informs him and lightly traces figures into Keith’s oversensitive skin.

 

“Yeah? If you don’t fuck me within next two minutes, you can enjoy yourself alone.” It’s an empty threat. Keith can’t even move and Shiro laughs into his skin. However, Keith hears the click of a tube opening and moans in anticipation. Until he realizes that one of Shiro’s hands still presses him down while the other grips a thigh tight enough to bruise.

 

Keith’s eyes flicker down and widen. 

 

There, squeezing a tube of lube and coating its tip with it was a tail with thick and shiny black scales.  The tip is rather narrow but the tail gets as wide as Keith’s forearm within about five inches.

 

But Keith doesn’t have a lot of time to inspect that tail. It slips away from his sight and into Keith.

 

“Holy shit,” he breathes. Keith’s able to feel each and every scale tug at his rim and then at his walls. It’s an alien feeling. It’s too much, too much sensation and it’s brilliant, even as it overwhelms Keith quickly.

 

“Suddenly you’re quiet. No more goading me?” A smug tone colors his voice.

 

As if. Shakingly, Keith snorts. “Oh? I thought we’re done, didn’t expect to feel your little snake there.”

 

Shiro stills.

 

_Fight or flight_ , Keith’s instincts scream. _Flee_ , they decide after another fraction but it’s not like Keith can follow that advice.

 

Claws dig into his scalp and yank his head back sharply, exposing his throat. Which quickly falls victim to a greedy mouth that keeps hissing words. “You like playing with fire too much but. I will indulge you. Until you’re pretty and full and incapable of speech.”

 

“I’d like to see you try,” Keith wheezes, knowing he has already lost and knowing Shiro is spot on.

 

Shiro’s fangs are bared when he descends on Keith.


End file.
